Mamma Gkika's
"Four Gears" — Professor Strout's Guide to Scientific Atrocities. :"A Magnificent Perversion of Science" — Steamy Steam Quarterly :"Never heard of it." — Mechanicsburg Chamber of Commerce. ::Jägerfräulein reciting the reviews The Front Based on Gil's statements, Mamma Gkika's used to be a bar that served Jägers before the fall of Castle Heterodyne. The bar is currently a tourist trap; the barmaids are (only, if that) dressed as Jägers. It may also feature a rather salacious, but glowingly-reviewed burlesque act, also done by the false-Jäger barmaids. It may further be a brothel, certainly Klaus seems to think that it is a brothel approximately to his son's taste. Mamma Gkika's "Secret" There is, however, another establishment still serving Jägers hidden behind the tourist trap. This one is certainly run by Mamma Gkika herself. This Mamma Gkika's is not easy to access, being at least three levels beneath street, and guarded by at least one impressive-looking ward. Here, there would be even fewer reservations about what may be included in the burlesque. From the tenor of certain comments made by the staff and judging from the decor of the interior rooms, it probably is also a Jägerbrothel. Furthermore, Mamma Gkika's also functions as an underground (figuratively, as well as literally) medical facility. Since the Jägers won't let anyone but a Heterodyne operate on them (since a Jäger is considered to be proprietary information, even by the Jägers), Jägers who get too banged up to fight come to Mamma Gkika's to recuperate. (AN: given the extraordinary resilience and healing properties of a Jäger, it's rather terrifying to think of what has to happen to make a Jäger unable to fight). Mamma Gkika "patches them up," using some rather sparky medical devices and a hefty dose of Battle-Draught , so that they are stable enough to be properly repaired by the Heterodynes, when they return. Given how many Jägers seem to be in the bar at the current time, Agatha Heterodyne may have an extensive line of patients to deal with when she emerges from Castle Heterodyne. After his defeat of the Knights of Jove, Gil was escorted there by Da Boyz to conceal the injuries he sustained in the process. There, he was subjected to, and survived, Jäger field medicine. Which, according to the proprietress, might mean that Gil is somewhat more than human... It should be noted that the shadow government of Mechanicsburg, at least, appears to be fully aware of Mamma Gkika's mission. Apparently the Seneschal led Zeetha and Krosp in to retrieve Gil. The secret bar, at least, uses several Clank waitress/barmaids, shaped like vaguely humanoid females. Suggesting that these female clanks serve any other, less savory, function to the (mostly male) Jägers is unproven, und you Momma vould be ashemed uf vat hyu vere tinkink! In addition to the Jägerfräulein, two other women dressed as much more scantily clad Jägers are seen on these pages working at Mamma Gkika's after the tourist's beer hall area is closed for the night. However, considering their attire and the fact that one appears to be serving drinks, it's possible that the secret bar (or at least the staff) shares some facilities with the beer hall after the human guests have gone home. Evening Bar Fight :"Of course not. You want to keep it friendly." :"Friendly?" :"Sure. Friendly. No weapons. Hold on—" (Crash!) "…''What?" :"You just said: 'No weapons'." :"That wasn't a 'weapon, that was a ''chair'''." ::Airman Higgs and Zeetha Being Jägers, they need more than just booze to keep them happy. As a result, Mamma Gkika has effectively scheduled an Evening Bar Fight to let them blow off some steam. The one time this is seen, she takes the stage, but tells them all to wait till she blows her whistle. Van says that they were lucky that it wasn't Thursday night, which would be Poetry Slam Night, . What that is, we don't know, and are not sure we want to; where Jägers are involved, the "slam" may be all too literal (to say nothing of the poetry). (Meanwhile, at the tourist trap upstairs, the patrons loudly sing well-known polkas.Possibly relevant: The "Lightning/Monster Polka" can be sung to the tune of "The Beer Barrel Polka" while the "Too Mad Polka" is clearly based on the "Too Fat Polka".) See also List of Bars, Taverns and Inns Forum:Who knows about and comes to Mama Gkika's? Questions and theories *None of the foregoing really reveals how ''Higgs got there. *Higgs was apparently nearly as badly damaged as the Baron, but there was no sign of his injuries during the evening bar fight. *The illustration shows the presence of several humanoid/female Clanks, acting as barmaids/waitresses. Knowing the Jägers, have they been used for other, less savory purposes? Especially after a few cold ones? *No. They have NOT. See above. Possibly relevant outside information At least at one point (mid 1990s), the connection between drunkenness and rapid healing was a common trope in MUDs (MultiUser Dungeons; i.e., text-only multiplayer online roleplaying games). Category:Buildings